Teratai (Saat Aku Harus Pergi)
by Rahma947
Summary: Aku ingin hidup seperti teratai, yang tidak akan mati meski musim telah berganti... Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol/Wu Yifan/Kim Jongin/Xi Luhan/Other. GS. Sad Ending. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning !**

 **Typo bertebaran**

 **Sad ending**

 **Nggak suka, jangan baca ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Happy Reading-**

Oh Sehun, seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun. Ia bersekolah di salah satu SMA yang berada di pusat kota Seoul. Ia anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Ayahnya bernama Oh Yeonho, beliau bekerja sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan kakeknya yang bergerak di bidang properti. Sedangkan ibunya bernama Lee Min Jung. Beliau bekerja sebagai fashion designer di sebuah butik miliknya. Sehun memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang bernama Oh Jonghoon. Kakaknya adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir di salah satu universitas yang berada di Inggris.

Sehun bertetangga dengan keluarga Park, yaitu Park Jungsoo dan Jung Soo Ah. Mereka memiliki dua orang putra. Putra pertamanya bernama Park Seo Joon. Dia adalah seorang dokter. Sedangkan yang bungsu bernama Park Chanyeol. Dia satu sekolah dengan Sehun. Keduanya berada ditingkat yang sama yaitu kelas XI. Mereka berdua sangat dekat kalau di rumah, kecuali kalau di sekolah mereka jarang terlihat bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing. Keluarga Park sudah menjadi tetangga Sehun sejak setahun yang lalu. Karena faktor pekerjaan yang ditekuni Tuan Park lah yang mengharuskan keluarga mereka pindah kemari. Awalnya mereka tinggal di Jepang.

Pukul 07.00 pagi Sehun sudah berada di kelasnya XI-B. Ia sengaja datang lebih awal dari biasanya karena akan merangkum materi yang dipelajari kemarin. Kemarin ia tidak hadir ke sekolah karena sakit demam. Setiap hari ia selalu berangkat sekolah bersama Chanyeol, kecuali hari ini. Jarak sekolah dari rumahnya yang hanya berjarak 2 km membuat keduanya berangkat dan pulang hanya berjalan kaki.

Banyak siswi perempuan yang merasa iri pada Sehun, baik kakak kelas, maupun adik kelasnya. Bahkan teman setingkatnya pun tak luput dari itu. Mereka iri karena Sehun bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, sang pangeran sekolah. Walaupun ada senior mereka yang tidak kalah tampan dari Chanyeol, yaitu Wu Yifan, pria yang kini berada di tingkat akhir SMA. Namun tetap saja, popularitas Chanyeol lebih unggul daripada Yifan. Mungkin hal itulah yang menyebabkan Yifan kurang begitu suka dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di sekolahnya.

Seringkali ada siswi perempuan yang mendatangi atau bahkan memberi peringatan kepada Sehun agar menjauhi Chanyeol. Namun gadis itu selalu menanggapinya dengan santai.

 _"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Chanyeol? Toh bukan urusan kalian aku dekat dengan siapapun. Kalian juga tidak punya hak melarangku dekat dengan Chanyeol. Lagian kami bertetangga, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kami dekat. Dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja tuh kalau aku dekat dengannya."_

 _"Bilang saja kalau kalian iri padaku, kan? Sorry, you're not lucky guys.."_

Itulah jawaban Sehun jika ada siswi perempuan yang memberi peringatan untuknya.

"Halo!"

"Aku ada dihalaman sekolahmu sekarang."

"Benarkah?" Sehun langsung berlari keluar dari kelasnya begitu menerima panggilan telepon dari seseorang. Ia berhenti sebentar di balkon untuk menengok seseorang yang ada di bawah sana.

"Jongin-ah!" serunya kepada seorang pemuda yang berseragam sama dengannya tengah berjalan beriringan dengan salah seorang guru. Pemuda yang dipanggil Jongin oleh Sehun tersebut menoleh kearah Sehun dan melambaikan tangannya. Sehun langsung berlari menuju ke lantai bawah dan menghampiri pria yang dipanggilnya Jongin tersebut.

"Jadi kau serius dengan apa yang kau bilang waktu itu?" tanya Sehun begitu sampai dihadapan pemuda yang ber- _name tag_ "Kim Jongin" itu.

"Menurutmu? Ya! kalau aku tidak serius, aku tidak mungkin berada di sini sekarang," jelas Jongin sambil menyentil dahi Sehun sehingga siempunya mengaduh sakit.

"Ish...sakit tahu." Sehun cemberut dan ditanggapi tawa oleh Jongin.

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Guru yang berdiri di sebelah Jongin.

"Iya, Pak. Kami berdua adalah teman waktu di SMP," jawab Jongin.

Guru itu lalu menyuruh Sehun agar menemani Jongin ke kelas barunya yaitu kelas XI-A, dimana Chanyeol juga berada di kelas tersebut.

"Kenapa sih kau harus berada di kelas XI-A? Kan masih ada kelas XI-B, XI-C, dan XI-D," protes Sehun. Bagaimana tidak, selama ia bersekolah di sana, ia belum pernah yang namanya berada di kelas A, di mana orang-orang cerdas berkumpul.

"Itu karena nilai akademikku bagus," sahut Jongin. Pemuda tampan itu lalu menarik hidung Sehun gemas. "Lagian, aku sudah bosan kalau harus berada satu kelas denganmu," lanjutnya.

Sehun memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Tuh kelasmu," ucapnya cuek sambil menunjuk pintu kayu yang bertuliskan XI-A di hadapannya.

Jongin menghadap kearah Sehun dan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun. "Terima kasih..." ujarnya.

"Ya lepas!" teriak Sehun. Matanya lalu mengintip celah pintu di depannya yang sedikit terbuka itu. "Chanyeol-ah!" panggilnya pelan kepada seseorang yang terlihat dari celah pintu tersebut.

"Ya! masuklah kekelasmu." Jongin mendorong badan Sehun supaya gadis itu kembali ke kelasnya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Luhan, teman sekelas Sehun begitu Sehun duduk di bangkunya.

"O...aku habis bertemu dengan temanku," jawab Sehun.

"Siapa? Chanyeol?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berkata, "Bukan, dia siswa baru di kelas sebelah. Ngomong-ngomong, Bu Yoona tidak masuk ya? Kok belum mulai belajar?" tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Jongin melangkah keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju ke kelas Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Jongin dari pintu kelas Sehun. Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di dalam kelas Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin. Terutama siswi perempuan yang kini tengah berbisik-bisik dengan teman di sebelahnya.

"Dia siapa?"

"Dia sangat tampan."

"Sepertinya dia akan menjadi idola baru di sekolah ini."

"Dia siswa baru di kelas sebelah."

"Apa Sehun mengenalnya? Kenapa semua siswa tampan selalu dekat dengannya?"

"Tunggu sebentar!" ucap Sehun membalas panggilan Jongin. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan merapikan seragamnya. "Ayo Luhan-ah, kita ke kantin." ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah disini?" tanya Sehun saat tiba dihadapan Jongin.

"Menarik," jawab Jongin. Mereka bertiga lalu melangkah menuju kantin.

"Tapi aku sedikit risih dengan siswi perempuan di kelas baruku. Mereka selalu menatapku dengan mata berbinar," ujar Jongin.

Sehun yang mendengarnya tertawa. "Hahaha itu berarti kau tampan di mata mereka."

"O ya, Jong. Perkenalkan ini temanku namanya Luhan. Dan Luhan, perkenalkan ini Jongin, temanku waktu di SMP dulu."

"Hai Luhan. Aku Jongin. Salam kenal," ujar Jongin sambil menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Hai juga Jongin. Aku Luhan, teman sekelas Sehun. Salam kenal," balas Luhan.

"O ya, apa kantinnya masih jauh?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak kok. Habis belokan di depan sana sampai," jawab Sehun.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan santainya dan berbincang-bincang akrab, sampai tidak menyadari kalau jauh di belakang mereka ada pemuda tinggi tengah menatap mereka, tepatnya Sehun dan Jongin dengan raut wajah tak suka.

"Oi Chanyeol!" panggil Jongdae.

"Ya?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"Ayo, katanya mau ke perpustakaan."

"Ya, ayo."

Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun yang telah selesai merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya segera keluar dari kelasnya.

"Sehun-ah... Aku pulang duluan, ya!" seru Jongin dari depan kelasnya begitu melihat Sehun keluar dari kelas.

"Iya..." Sehun lalu melangkah menuju ke kelas Chanyeol. Matanya menelisik ke dalam ruang kelas XI-A tersebut untuk mencari pemuda tampan itu, namun nihil.

"Jongdae-ssi! Apa kau melihat Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun pada Jongdae, teman sekelas Chanyeol.

"O, dia sudah keluar dari kelas sejak bel pulang berbunyi tadi," jawab Jongdae.

"O...begitu ya. Terima kasih."

Sehun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia sedikit bingung. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol meninggalkannya pulang sendirian tanpa sepatah kata pun. Pemuda itu akan mengiriminya pesan jika dia akan pulang duluan atau pulang terlambat.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan mendadak," gumam Sehun. Dia tidak mau berpikiran negatif mengenai tetangganya itu. Sehun lalu melangkah meninggalkan sekolah dan pulang menuju kerumahnya.

Ketika sampai di kompleks rumahnya, Sehun berhenti sebentar di depan rumah Chanyeol dan memperhatikan rumah bercat putih itu. Gadis manis itu mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

Sehun menaruh tasnya asal saat memasuki kamarnya. Iris matanya lalu menatap rumah di depannya, ah lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2 yang kelihatan jelas dari jendela kamarnya. Di balik jendela kaca kamar itu, Sehun bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya sambil menatap serius sebuah komputer d hadapannya. Melihat itu, tanpa banyak pikir Sehun langsung berlari keluar kamarnya dan menuju ke rumah tetangganya itu.

Rumah keluarga Park itu sudah menjadi rumah kedua bagi Sehun. Jika ada waktu luang, gadis itu akan main kesana, lebih tepatnya main ke kamar Chanyeol.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar yang berwarna cokelat tua itu perlahan. Di dalam sana terlihat Chanyeol tengah asyik dengan komputernya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya begitu pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh Sehun.

"Chanyeol-ah!" panggil Sehun. Namun Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya, dan menganggap panggilan Sehun itu hanyalah angin lalu baginya.

"Woi!" Sehun lalu mencubit lengan Chanyeol dengan kuat, sehingga siempunya lengan langsung mengumpat kesal.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap lengannya yang dicubit oleh Sehun barusan. "Tsk. Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?!" teriaknya marah.

"Kenapa? Kau marah? Yak..harusnya aku yang marah. Kenapa kau tadi meninggalkanku pulang sendirian, huh?" amuk Sehun.

"Berisik," balas Chanyeol cuek.

Sehun lalu mengutak-atik tombol _keyboard_ di depan Chanyeol. "Ish...kalau aku kenapa-kenapa gimana?" ucapnya.

"Bukan urusanku."

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" teriak Sehun. Gadis itu lalu menghela napas, "baiklah...aku pulang saja kalau begitu," ujarnya.

Sehun lalu melangkah menuju pintu sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai. Pada saat sampai di pintu, gadis itu berbalik. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menjadi begini sekarang. Dan aku minta maaf kalau ada kesalahanku padamu," ucapnya lalu berbelok arah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Chanyeol yang berada ditempatnya hanya tersenyum kecut melihat punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh dari hadapannya. "Maaf, Sehun-ah..." ucapnya lirih.

Sehun pulang kerumahnya dengan wajah cemberut. "Ish..apa-apaan sih si Chanyeol itu. Menyebalkan sekali," gerutunya kesal.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya lalu naik keatas ranjang dan menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut. Gadis manis itu lalu tertidur.

Orang tua Sehun baru saja pulang dari kantornya begitu matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Nyonya Oh terlihat memasuki kamar putri bungsunya itu. "Sehun-ah!" panggilnya. "Ish...sudah tidur?" Beliau lalu menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun. "Bangunlah...kau pasti belum makan malam, kan? Oh...bau apa ini? Kau belum mandi?"

"Mmmmm..." gumam Sehun.

Nyonya Oh kemudian memukul bokong Sehun keras. "Ya anak nakal..pergilah mandi, lalu turunlah kebawah untuk makan malam."

Sehun menguap lebar. "Eomma sudah pulang?" tanyanya masih setengah sadar.

Nyonya Oh menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya.."

Setelah selesai mandi dan makan malam, Sehun berdiri di balkon rumahnya di lantai 2 sambil menikmati angin malam dan cahaya bulan serta bintang-bintang di langit. Balkon rumahnya juga berhadapan langsung dengan balkon rumah keluarga Park. Sehun melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju balkon.

"Woi Chanyeol!" seru Sehun.

Chanyeol yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh. Gadis manis itu lalu mengangkat tangannya ke depan dan melipat jari-jemarinya menjadi seperti pistol, kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah Chanyeol seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah target tembakannya.

"Dor! Dor!" teriak Sehun.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia merasa senang jika Sehun berada di dekatnya, dan dia merasa sesak jika ada pria lain yang dekat dengan gadis itu. Chanyeol merasa hanya dia pria yang berhak berada di samping Sehun. Anggap saja Chanyeol itu egois. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Chanyeol telah jatuh cinta pada gadis cantik itu, namun ia selalu memendam perasaannya tersebut.

Pemuda tampan itu tidak mau kalah. Ia lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. "Dor! Dor!" teriaknya.

"O...jadi kau berani melawanku ya," ujar Sehun. "Dor! Dor!"

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Kau akan mati di tangan Oh Sehun!" Mereka berdua lalu tertawa.

Tbc

 **Hai hai !**

 **I'm coming dengan membawa ff baru.**

 **Ini Sad Ending, oke.**

 **Next ?**

13


	2. Chapter 2

**-Happy Reading-**

"Chanyeol-ah!" panggil Sehun kepada pemuda tampan di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua kini berada dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu, Jongin...eh maksud aku... siswa baru yang kemarin baru masuk ke kelasmu bagaimana? Apa dia siswa yang menyenangkan? Dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, kan?" tanya Sehun beruntun.

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin begitu Sehun menyebut nama anak baru itu. "Biasa saja,"jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tahu, dia adalah temanku waktu di SMP dulu."

"O..." respon Chanyeol singkat.

"Ish...kau tidak asyik." Sehun lalu mendekati wajah Chanyeol. "Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu melihat aku dekat dengan dia, huh?" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun barusan. "Y-ya! Apa yang kau katakan, huh? Aku tidak cemburu," elaknya.

"Tsk. Raut wajahmu terlihat sangat jelas kalau kau itu cemburu." Sehun lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda itu. "Tenang saja. Kami hanya dekat sebagai teman saja, kok. Tidak lebih. Tapi...dia sangat tampan.."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya menatap kearah Sehun.

"Ah...tapi masih jauh lebih tampanan Chanyeol tetanggaku yang tidak sombong dan rajin menabung," goda Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan kesal.

Jam pelajaran pertama di kelas Sehun adalah olahraga. Ia dan Luhan kini sedang berada di ruang ganti.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan.

"Ya, ada apa?" sahut Sehun sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Hari ini kita olahraga basket."

"Terus?"

"Terus...yang akan mengajari kita adalah..." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya! Bisa tidak kalau berbicara itu _to the point_ saja," protes Sehun.

"Hehehe, maaf. Yang akan mengajar olahraga hari ini adalah Yifan Sunbae," ujar Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

"O..."

"Kok cuma o, sih. Kau tidak senang ya kalau yang ngajar itu Yifan Sunbae?"

"Um...biasa saja, tuh."

"Ish...kau tau kan Yifan Sunbae itu siapa?"

"Sunbae kelas paling tampan sekaligus kapten basket sekolah, kan? Ck, aku cukup tau itu. Sudah ah ayo kita ke lapangan."

Pelajaran olahraga telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun Sehun dan juga Luhan harus mengembalikan bola-bola yang tercecer di lapangan karena hari ini adalah jadwal piket mereka.

"Sehun...kau bisa kan mengembalikan bola-bola basket itu sendiri? Aku sudah tak tahan nih," ujar Luhan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Iya.." ucap Sehun sambil memunguti bola basket yang masih tercecer di lapangan.

"Kalian sudah tau kan apa rencana kita," ujar salah satu siswi perempuan teman sekelas Sehun yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun berada.

 _Bruk_

"Akh...Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan, huh?" teriak Sehun. Gadis manis itu terjatuh ke lantai beton dengan kerasnya karena Hyesoo dan kawan-kawannya dengan sengaja menjegal kaki Sehun.

"Hahaha rasain. Emang enak," tawa Hyesoo.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol."

"Huh...tsk berlebihan,"umpat Sehun kesal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu, huh?" teriak Yifan.

"Gawat! Yifan Sunbae melihat kita. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Yifan lalu menghampiri Sehun yang mencoba untuk berdiri, namun sulit karena kedua lututnya yang terluka akibat terjatuh tadi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yifan khawatir.

"Sssstttt...sakit," rintih Sehun.

"Lututmu berdarah. Kita harus segera mengobatinya."

"Naiklah...aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS," ucap Yifan menawari Sehun agar naik ke punggungnya. Yifan tidak tega melihat Sehun yang merasa kesakitan. Sehun hanya menatap Yifan diam.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"Apa Yifan Sunbae mau melihatku dihajar sama fans-fans Sunbae, huh? Lagian, tubuhku berat."

Yifan ketawa, lalu berkata "tsk. Mereka tidak akan melakukan itu. Kau bilang saja padaku kalau mereka macam-macam. Cepat! Naiklah.."

"Yifan Sunbae yakin?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Yakin." jawab Yifan.

"Baiklah..." Sehun lalu naik kepunggung Yifan dengan susah payah karena lututnya yang masih sakit.

"Kau ringan sekali. Apa kau tidak pernah makan nasi?" ujar Yifan begitu mengangkat Sehun dipunggungnya.

Mendengar ucapan Yifan, Sehun refleks memukul kepala Sunbae kelasnya itu.

"Aduh. Ya! apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Sakit tahu," keluh Yifan.

"Ya! Apa yang Sunbae tadi katakan, huh? Menyebalkan!" balas Sehun.

Yifan menyunggingkan bibirnya keatas.

"Akhhh..." Sehun meringis menahan sakit begitu Yifan mulai membersihkan luka dilututnya.

"Pelan-pelan dong, Sunbae. Sakit nih" protes Sehun.

"Ini sudah pelan sekali. Tahan, sebentar lagi selesai" Yifan dengan telaten mengobati luka Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri tengah mengamati wajah Yifan sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Yifan Sunbae!" panggil Sehun.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Yifan Sunbae belum punya pacar, ya?"

Yifan yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun langsung menatap Sehun intens. "Iya. Kenapa? Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Sehun terlonjak kaget mendengar jawaban Yifan. "T-tidak. Bukan begitu...maksudku itu, Yifan Sunbae kan tampan, pasti banyak gadis yang suka sama Sunbae. Terus, kenapa Yifan Sunbae belum punya pacar?" elak Sehun.

Yifan yang masih mengobati luka Sehun tertawa begitu mendengar pernyataan Sehun tentang dirinya itu. "Itu karena belum ada yang betul-betul aku cintai dan mencintaiku. Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak punya pacar?"

"Ah..kalau itu karena belum ada pria yang berniat menginginkanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Darimana Yifan Sunbae tahu kalau aku belum punya pacar?"

"Hanya insting saja."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Memang benar adanya, kalau sampai saat ini belum pernah ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sehun. Entah karena apa, Sehun juga tidak tahu. Menurutnya dia cantik, manis, dan kemampuan otaknya juga tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin mereka enggan untuk mengutarakannya karena Sehun adalah gadis yang cukup cuek.

"Nah, selesai. O, ya siapa namamu?" tanya Yifan.

"Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun," jawab Sehun.

Yifan tersenyum, kemudian bergumam, "Sehun.. nama yang cantik."

"Ya?" ucap Sehun begitu mendengar gumaman Yifan tersebut.

"Ah lupakan."

"Ngomong-ngomong Yifan Sunbae, terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas kebaikan Sunbae," ucap Sehun.

Yifan tampak berfikir sebentar setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. "Ummmm kau tunggu disini dulu," perintahnya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali lagi dengan membawa selembar kertas HVS dan sebuah bolpoin.

"Ini," Yifan memberikan kedua benda itu kepada Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya dengan raut wajah heran. "Ini untuk apa?" tanyanya kepada Yifan.

"Tulis nomor ponselmu di kertas itu. Ya..anggap saja sebagai balasan karena aku sudah menolongmu," jawab Yifan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun kemudian mencatat nomor ponselnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Yifan.

" _Thanks_. Nanti aku hubungi."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Sama-sama," ujarnya.

"Emmm aku mau ke kelas. Kau sudah bisa jalan sendiri, kan? Kelas kita berbeda arah."

"Ya. Aku bisa, kok. Lagian, ini sudah tidak sakit lagi."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku duluan."

Sehun kemudian mencoba untuk berdiri begitu Yifan sudah keluar dari situ.

"Sehun!" panggil Jongin dari arah koridor. Pria itu lalu melangkah menghampiri Sehun.

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanyanya saat melihat Sehun berjalan dengan terpincang.

"O...tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku tadi tidak sengaja kesandung batu di lapangan saat olahraga," jawab Sehun bohong.

"Tapi kelihatannya lumayan parah, ya. Jalanmu sampai terpincang-pincang begitu."

Sehun tersenyum, lalu berkata "tidak apa-apa, kok. Tadi sudah diobati sama Yifan Sunbae."

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Yifan Sunbae? Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Dia kakak kelas kita," jawab Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukannya ini sudah memasuki jam belajar?" tanya Sehun.

"O, aku mau ke perpustakaan buat pinjam buku. Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya!"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya, Sehun! Kau darimana saja, huh?" tanya Luhan begitu melihat Sehun memasuki kelasnya.

"Aku dari UKS," jawab Sehun.

"UKS?" ucap Luhan terkejut.

Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke bangkunya. Luhan tampak mengamati Sehun yang sedang berjalan itu dengan raut wajah curiga.

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

Sehun melirik sekumpulan siswi perempuan yang juga sedang menatapnya dari meja paling pojok.

"O...tadi aku tidak sengaja menyandung batu di lapangan," jawab Sehun bohong.

"Benarkah? Pasti sakit, ya?"

Sehun tersenyum, lalu berkata "tadi memang sakit. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak, kok."

"Kalau begitu sekarang ayo, aku akan menemanimu ganti baju." Luhan lalu menarik tangan Sehun dan membawa gadis itu keruang ganti.

Kali ini Sehun pulang sendirian lagi. Chanyeol harus pulang terlambat karena dia akan mengikuti pelatihan untuk kegiatan olimpiade fisika yang akan diikutinya. Dia tidak pernah pulang bareng Jongin ataupun Luhan, karena rumah mereka berlawanan arah.

"Tsk, kenapa sih harus Chanyeol melulu yang mewakili sekolah? Kan aku juga bisa. Nilai fisikaku juga bagus," gerutu Sehun saat memasuki kamarnya. Ditaruhnya tasnya asal, lalu rebahan di atas kasur empuknya tanpa ganti baju ataupun mandi terlebih dahulu. Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku bajunya bergetar. Ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk.

"Halo!"

"Halo Sehun! Ini aku Yifan," jawab suara di seberang telepon yang ternyata adalah Yifan.

"Yifan Sunbae?" ucap Sehun tak percaya. Gadis cantik itu langsung bangun dari acara rebahannya.

"Iya...jangan lupa simpan nomor ponselku ini ya."

"Sip..."

"Oke, kalau begitu sudah dulu, ya. Aku mau latihan basket dulu. Nanti kalau tidak sibuk, aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Annyeong Sehun-ssi!"

"Annyeong Yifan Sunbae!" Sehun menjadi senyum-senyum sendiri begitu Yifan menutup panggilannya. Dia kemudian melanjutkan acara rebahannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Mimpi apa ya aku semalam bisa ditelepon sama pria setampan Yifan Sunbae..." ujarnya.

Sehun tengah berada di balkon rumahnya sekarang. Iris matanya nampak sedang mengamati Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Kenapa dia pulang sangat terlambat?" gumamnya.

Matanya terus mengamati gerak-gerik Chanyeol. Habis dari kamarnya sebentar, Chanyeol langsung menuju kebalkon rumahnya. Dia melihat Sehun yang juga berada di balkon.

"Hai Chanyeol!" sapa Sehun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol. Ponsel yang dipegangnya tiba-tiba berdering.

"Halo!"

"Aku ada di depan rumahmu sekarang. Keluarlah!" ucap suara di seberang telepon.

Sehun lalu berlari menuju keteras depan rumahnya. Jongin berada disana, dengan tangan kirinya yang menenteng sebuah _paper bag_ yang tidak diketahui apa isinya.

"Ngapain kau kemari?" tanya Sehun.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh gitu datang kerumah orang yang kusayang?"

"Apa?"

"Ah lupakan."

"Apa itu yang kau bawa?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk _paper bag_ yang dibawa oleh Jongin.

"Rahasia. _Hug me first if you want to know_."

Sehun berdecih pelan.

" _Why? You don't want to hug me? So be it, I don't want to tell you so_."

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah-baiklah...aku akan memelukmu sampai kau merasa puas."

Jongin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Sehun lalu mendekati Jongin dan memeluk pemuda itu.

Chanyeol yang berada di balkon rumahnya sana mengepalkan tangannya erat sambil menatap tak suka pemandangan di bawah sana.

Tbc...

12


End file.
